Pedazo de pergamino
by MariSeverus
Summary: Por él, se desunieron ¿Tal vez? Y por él, se vuelven a unir. Dedicado a Paola Grigorio


Disclaimer: Nada me pertenece, excepto ideas.

_Dedicado a Paolilla Grigorio._

**MariSeverus**.

* * *

Ella estaba en la cama, a punto de morir. No quedaba nada más que un débil cuerpo, que se mecía entre las olas de su vida y de su muerte. No podían diferenciar nada de lo que fue, con lo que era en ese preciso momento.

Dos pequeños niños la miraban, llenos de miedo. Vigilaban su sueño desde hacía tanto tiempo, que ni sus propios anhelos, estaban presentes. Ella respiraba con dificultad. Ya casi no podía hacer esfuerzo alguno para inspirar y llenar a sus pulmones, de ese precioso néctar. El aire contaminado que todos respiraban.

Hoy en día.

Estaba por morir. Necesitaba morir en paz. Mucho dolor, a lo largo de ese lapso de tiempo. Simplemente eso era lo que la mayoría esperaba. Que pudiera irse a descansar en paz. A soñar.

Excepto sus hijos, claro.

Un sueño de acabarse pronto. En un último respiro. Esperaban pacientemente. No tenía mucha vida, confirmaban los sanadores. Con una inspiración honda. La Sra. Weasley, miraba a los pequeños.

Era mejor que no lo vieran, que no supieran la verdad. Sabían que no iba a estar con ellos, pero era mejor que no la vieran sufrir. Que no la vieran llorar por la despedida. Que simplemente dijeran

_"Ahora volvemos, mamita"_

Día negro en aquel hospital. En aquellos corazones. Día negro que afuera ya está lloviendo.

* *

Estaba sentado allí, mirando a la nada de aquel lugar. En su vida no había nada emocionante, luego de la guerra. Luego de que creyera con fervor, que moriría, simplemente quedó allí. Empolvándose, lleno de una vida que no necesitaba sentir. Con dedos que no necesitaban sentir, con un corazón que se empeñaba en latir.

Con una mente que lanzaba pensamientos, en segundos. Todos depresivos.

Por más que eso, ya un cualquiera se habría suicidado. Pero seguramente él mismo lo intentaba y fracasaba. Prefería una muerte dolorosa, también.

Que esa vida fuera usada para sufrir. ¿Y qué más quedaba? Desgraciadamente estaba vivo, en el apogeo de: Harry Potter, el niño que vivió. ¿Qué más le quedaba?

Sonrió, ante lo deprimente que lucía lo que sentía y pensaba. ¿Es que no podía hacer otra cosa? Seguramente eso era lo que restaba. Quejarse hasta partirle los oídos a alguien o hasta enloquecer.

Ambas sonaban tentadoras.

Abrió una botella de Whiskey. Sangre de dragón. Ardía la garganta, luego de unas cuantas copas de aquello. Sin embargo, delicioso placer que se asemejaba a morir rebanado. A ingerir algo ácido, con un toque de frialdad.

Recordar algunos aspectos de su vida, era a lo que se dedicaba. Estaba organizando sus cosas, para partir de Hogwarts. Ya no quería enseñar. Ya no quería pasar su triste vida, educando niñitos infames. Con ensayos deprimentes, que hasta un troll decerebrado, podía hacer mucho mejor.

Reunió cajas y cajas de sus cosas. Las pociones bien las podía donar. No había problema con eso. Los ingredientes y demases, también. Con una sonrisa a medias, metió cuadernos y ensayos. Metió cualquier cosa que luego, pudiera quemar en la tranquilidad de su casita en Spinner's End.

Allí quería terminar. Allí, era dónde iba a morirse.

Y fue mientras miraba esas cartas, esos ensayos, que encontró algo que captó su atención. Era un pequeño papel. Estaba doblado en cuatro partes y tenía una letra minúscula adentro.

Tenía un mensaje, pero no un contexto. No recordaba de dónde provenía. Había una dedicatoria, muy pequeña.

_"Con amor, Hermione Granger"_

¿Eso le pertenecía?

* * *

- Entonces, ya se está muriendo- dijo Molly Weasley y el medimago, asintió en silencio. La mujer suspiró, mirándola con mucho pesar. Pobres esos niños, que se quedaban sin su madre.

Por que ya el padre, estaba muerto. O quizá, simplemente había desaparecido. Ella nunca había hablado de él. Y nunca violaron su privacidad, con respecto a eso.

- ¿Y sus hijos?- dijo Ginny, con una voz suave- ni siquiera sabemos quién es el padre.

- Los cuidaremos, como si fuesen nuestros.

* * * *

Una marejada de emociones y recuerdos, batallaba con aquella bebida que tenía entre sus manos. ¿De qué era aquel mensaje, que le causaba tantas sensaciones? Hermione Granger. ¿Cómo olvidarla? La estudiante que lograba sacarle de sus casillas. Hacía las peores tareas y sin embargo, ella podía con todas y con cada una de ellas.

Una desgracia. Ciertamente.

Pero no solo era eso, sino que además tenía algo a su nombre. ¿Por qué tenía entre sus cosas, un pedazo de pergamino con ese mensaje? ¿Es que aún tenía deseos de burlarse de él? El asunto era, que no recordaba

No importaba, igual se lo podía recriminar.

* * * * *

La noche se volvió larga como las caras. No había nadie que hablara, solo había silencio. Los niños estaban dormidos, tanto llorar ya había acabado con ellos. Solo quedaba esperar.

Y él también dormía. Esperando por el nuevo día. Y mientras dormía, su cabeza se llenó de recuerdos.

Estaba junto a una mujer. La miraba intensamente, casi podía sentir su respiración. Estaba tan cerca que con un solo movimiento de sus brazos, podía atraerla hasta su regazo. Pero luchaba misteriosamente, contra esa sensación.

Ella estaba sonriendo, mirándolo con mucha calidez. Llevaba una larga bufanda y él mismo, se encontró usando un grueso saco. Era invierno y tenía sus labios morados, por el frío. Resquebrajados. Ella dejó de sonreír y fue entonces, cuando las distancias se acortaron. Se miraron y entonces, ella lo abrazó. Reposó su cabeza sobre su pecho y permaneció allí.

Nunca se rompió el contacto visual, entre ambos.

_- Hace mucho frío aquí, Severus._

_- Uno de los inviernos más crueles que he vivido- le dijo y ella inspiró._

_- Necesito calor- sonrió y no dijo nada. Ella rió y miró su rostro congelado, serio. Lo acarició con sus manos- Oh, vamos. Abrázame un poco más. No seas tímido._

_Sentía que si lo hacía, luego no la soltaría jamás._

_La abrazó lo más cuidadosamente que pudo y ella sonrió más aún. Permaneció con los ojos cerrados, casi parecía que dormía. Su respiración lenta, lo sumergió en una especie de trance. Calmado era el silencio, alrededor de ellos._

_- Me encanta estar así y mucho más, si es enfrente de una chimena y con chocolate caliente. ¿No te gusta el chocolate, Severus?_

_- No mucho. ¿A ti te gusta?_

_- Muchísimo._

_No recordó nada más de ese día, el frío dejó de helar sus pensamientos y cambiaron súbitamente. Había sobre la mesa, un paquete de chocolates. Hermione le daba la espalda y él, entró en la habitación. Ella se dio la vuelta, ya parecía esperarlo._

_- Oh, muchas gracias. Severus- dijo, cuando él entre sus manos sostenía un collar- es hermoso._

_- Una dama como tú, merece algo especial- dijo y ella suspiró. Se ruborizó al poco tiempo, mirando el regalo que reposaba sobre sus manos. De hecho, en cada uno de los dedos, había un anillo. Él tenía uno y ella tenía uno._

_¿Marido y mujer? O se iban a casar..._

Despertó de su sueño, en ese precíso momento. En el precíso momento donde un abultado vientre, sobresalía de la cama. Ella había apartado las largas cortinas blancas, de una ventana y se había desecho de su vestido, que también era blanco. Estaba en su cama, desnuda. Dormida. La miró, se sentó a su lado. Estaba embarazada y dormía muy plácidamente.

Esperándolo.

* * * * * *

- El padre debería hacerse responsable- objetó Ginny- iré a buscarlo, así tarde una eternidad.

- Pero no sabemos quién es, ella nunca habló de él.

- Lo encontraremos. Tiene que enterarse.

Jadéo con fuerza. ¿Qué eran todos esos recuerdos? Miró el pedazo de pergamino, un par de veces. ¿Y...? Hurgó entre sus cosas. Estaba comenzando a creer que no solo era un pedazo de pergamino. Era algo más.

Una historia.

Buscó tanto, que dio con algo. Era un trozo de pergamino también. Tenía letras apretadas y desordenadas. En el, había un mensaje de despedida. Muy doloroso. Lleno de lágrimas.

Y como una novela muggle y cursi, el pedazo restante, intentó hacerlo encajar. Pero no, no era de aquel trozo.

La letra se parecía a la suya.

Entonces, la otra carta, no la tenía él.

* * * * * * *

Decidió que para salir de aquellas mortales dudas, lo mejor era buscar a alguien que pudiera explicárselo. Bien, la mejor para eso, era ella. Pero no tenía idea de su paradero. Pero para su fortuna o algo parecido a eso, Dumbledore sí lo sabía.

Se heló totalmente, como aquel día de invierno, al escucharlo. No demoró en llegar hasta allí.

Ella estaba allí, muriéndose. La miró sin comprender lo que ocurría, nadie lo vio llegar. Se retiró la bufanda. Curiosamente aquel día, helaba sus huesos, que rechinaban como una puerta vieja y dañada. Se sentó a su lado y la miró.

Su rostro pálido, no era como sus sueños. Era algo muerto, piel que lo único que le faltaba, era comenzar a caerse. Sacó una mano de su bolsillo y la alzó. Pretendía tocarla, pero no...

No estaba seguro de que esa fuera una buena idea.

Y sin embargo, no se pudo resistir. Su mano casi helada, acarició su rostro cálido. Ni siquiera al tacto, se sentía igual, aunque no recordaba cómo se sentía ella misma.

Tenía tanto tiempo sin tocarla. O eso creía.

- ¿Granger?- dijo, suavemente. No esperaba respuesta- Granger. ¿Qué...?

Iba a terminar preguntando algo muy parecido a: ¿Qué somos? Y fue entonces, cuando recordó el anillo. Se inclinó, buscando una de sus manos. La derecha. La apartó de su vientre y la miró.

Sí, allí estaba el mismo anillo. ¿Estaban casados?

Súbitamente, una sensación de dolor, le hizo sospechar que sí y que había estado olvidándolo desde hacía mucho tiempo. Fue entonces, cuando pensó que había sido el culpable.

Que había hecho mal.

Y tambié fue la primera vez, que dijo su nombre. Sin siquiera, claro está, preocuparse por las formalidades. Algo tenían, juntos y no podía ser solamente: "Granger"

- Hermione...-suspiró, susurró. Estaba ligeramente fría. Calentó sus manos- ¿Me oyes?

Pero ella no estaba allí y su cuerpo se enfriaba más y más.

- Hermione...- triste ironía que terminara reconociéndola, en su muerte- Hermione....

Y luego, no sintió nada. No hubo ruido que confirmara su muerte, pero él estuvo allí. Solo él lo vio. Solo él sintió heladas sus manos. Solo él pudo sentir el dolor de verla partir.

No sabía como llorar. No lloraba, desde que la primera mujer se llevara sus lágrimas. Prometió que no derramaría más por ninguna otra, pero en ese momento, solamente quería matar a alguien.

Quería que ese alguien, fuera él. Y sostuvo su cuerpo muerto entre sus brazos, acarició sus cabellos y esas fueron las primeras lágrimas de aquel regreso de la muerte. Aquellas lágrimas, después de haber sido mordido por Nagini.

Estaba vivo.

* * * * * * * *

Despertó luego de un par de minutos. Había cerrado los ojos, luego de la sensación desgarradora que había vivido. Por una razón que no comprendía, tal vez ebriedad, ya no estaba en aquella sala.

Estaba en la puerta de una habitación y entonces, fue como regresar en el tiempo y emendar su error. Ella estaba en la cama, durmiendo aún, desnuda, embarazada. Caminó hacia ella, rodeó la habitación.

Y se sentó en la cama, una vez más. Suspiró y sonrió, recostándose a su lado. La joven solamente se acomodó allí, en cuanto sintió su cuerpo muy cerca, adormecida, se recostó en su pecho y continuó durmiendo.

Algo que nunca hizo, por que él se había dio. Se acobardó, quién sabe. O se fue a cumplir sus misiones. El simple hecho de que se había ido, ya había dado excusa suficiente.

¿Y dónde estaban esos niños?

- Hola, Severus- escuchó y parpadeó. En su sueño, ella estaba dormida- Se...

Abrió los ojos otra vez y graciosa epifanía, la que encontró. Sostenía su mano aún y se dio cuenta de que había llorado algunas lágrimas. Pero, lo más particular, era que aquellas lágrimas estaban secas sobre una mano que sostenía a la suya.

Y se despertó una vez más, mirándola.

- Hermione- suspiró, ni siquiera pudo pensar en algo claro. La creía muerta. ¿Había muerto y soñaba? ¿Había muerto y venía a recriminárselo?

- Sabía... Que vendrías...

La pregunta estúpida: ¿Qué ha ocurrido? No llegó hasta sus labios, llegó otra cosa. No llegó el típico: perdóname. Llegó algo que valía más que miles de esas palabaras.

Llegó un beso.

Como chocolate caliente, una fría y mala mañana.

* * * * * * * * *

- ¿Y quienes son?- preguntó él, mientras Hermione descansaba. Dumbledore lo miró con una sonrisa.

- Son tus hijos, Severus. Ella es Adabelle Liese y él, es Nathaniel Severus.

Curiosa forma de llamar a los niños. Sus dos hijos, idénticos a cada uno. Un niño, mucho menor que su hermana, dormía profundamente. Su hermana, podría tener seis años. Su cabello rizado, lo asoció rápidamente con su madre. Parecía muy viváz. Estaba sentada, moviendo las piernas, tratando de mirar hacia adentro.

- Mis hijos.

- Sí, son tuyos.

- Si sabías todo eso. ¿Por qué no lo dijste?

- No era lo mismo, si tú mismo no te dabas cuenta- objetó el anciano director de Hogwarts y él, necesitaba más respuestas. Pero, no quería mirar más.

- ¡Él se parece a Nathaniel!- chilló la niña y entonces, Albus asintió con calma.

- Es tu padre, Adabelle.

- Pero... Pero mamita dijo.

- Mamá no sabía, que él volvería- dijo Albus- y yo sabía que lo haría, aunque se tardara en razonarlo.

La niña no tardó en correr hacia él, en abrazarlo. No importaba cuánto tiempo no había pasado allí, junto a ellos, ella lo observaba como si hubiesen estado juntos. Y eso, eso valió más que un simple trago de whiskey.

- Bienvenido a casa, Severus. Por más que envejezcas y el tiempo pase, los buenos recuerdos se quedan y son los que guían tus actos. Tuviste miedo de involucrarlos en tu sufrimiento, pero ni siqueira eso, pudo destruir lo que ya estaba edificado. Al menos, te diste cuenta a tiempo.

- Me lo dijo un pedazo de papel.

_Tiempo después, supo que aquella carta, encajaba con una que Hermione guardaba en lo más profundo de un baúl. Nunca tuvo el valor de entregarla. Pero no lo necesitó luego._


End file.
